


È un’emozione che cresce

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Le note della vita [92]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: F/M, Slice of Life, Songfic
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:27:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24807754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Song-fic su Sarà perché ti amo dei Ricchi e Poveri.
Relationships: Gokudera Hayato's Father/Lavina
Series: Le note della vita [92]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1048631





	È un’emozione che cresce

È un’emozione che cresce

Danilo si sfilò il cappello e se lo portò al petto, alzò il capo facendo ondeggiare i capelli biondi, che brillavano di riflessi color oro alla luce del sole.

Il medesimo bagliore illuminava la figura femminile affacciata alla grande balconata di marmo. La giovane donna era in piedi davanti alle grandi vetrate della porta-finestra e cullava il pallido neonato che teneva tra le braccia.

Le due figure minute, dalla pelle color neve e i capelli color fumo, erano vestite di bianco. Il piccolo gorgogliava, dimenando le manine paffutelle, avvolto in un lenzuolino bianco.

“Da quando sei qui a casa mia, nella mia vita, è tutta una gran confusione!” gridò.

Lavina piegò le labbra in un sorriso impacciato.

“Perché non vieni su ad abbracciarci?!” lo chiamò.

Danilo si rimise il cappello, storto, sul capo, ed iniziò ad arrampicarsi lungo l’edera che cresceva sul muro color panna della villa.

“Persino mia moglie ha deciso di dichiararsi al mio guardiano… Sembra già primavera e questa notte per la prima volta ho visto cadere una stella cometa… Mi è parso che mio padre mi sorridesse dall’aldilà. Per una volta ho pensato a tutti i bei momenti con lui e non alle mie gelosie.

Ho capito che mi voleva bene” raccontò. Rischiò di scivolare un paio di volte, strinse con i denti la sigaretta, incidendola.

Hayato , tra le braccia della madre, cercò di afferrare una farfallina che volava nel cielo davanti a loro. La creaturina si stagliava davanti al sole.

“Ho scoperto che il piccolo Boss beve latte e cioccolata, ed alla fine è solo un bambino molto affettuoso” disse Danilo. Saltò sul terrazzo e dalla tasca gli scivolò un candelotto spento di dinamite, che cadde di sotto.

“Vieni qui, stammi più vicino” sussurrò Lavina.

Danilo l’abbracciò da dietro e le posò un bacio sul collo.

“Stringimi forte” lo pregò lei.

Danilo obbedì, dicendole all’orecchio: “Io vivo al ritmo del tuo dolce respiro, mia adorata”.

“Tu devi capire che il mondo è matto, ma questa confusione fuori e dentro di te è un’emozione che cresce piano piano.

Mai avrei potuto pensare che avrei potuto provare qualcosa di così grande per qualcuno che mi sembrava l’ennesimo rapitore” ammise Lavina. I suoi morbidi capelli bianchi ondeggiavano dietro le sue spalle.

La luce del sole aveva creato degli arcobaleni sui vetri delle grandi finestre.

Danilo era due volte più alto di lei.

“Se questo mondo pazzo cadesse?” le chiese.

“Ci sposteremmo” rispose Lavina, scrollando le spalle.

< Nostro figlio. È così bello che non mi sembra vero > pensò, accarezzando la manina del figlio con il pollice.

“Come si chiama quest’emozione?” domandò Danilo. Il calcio della pistola gli premette contro le costole, mentre cullava Lavina, osservando i grandi occhioni di  Hayato .

“Amore” rispose Lavina.


End file.
